Blow Out the Candle
by Sam-Tony
Summary: Wiley catches Travis alone in a back alley. Jack/Travis


Title: Blow Out the Candle

Title: Blow Out the Candle

Author: Sam-Tony

Fandom: Level 9

Pairing: Jack/Travis

Rating: FRAO – slash, sex, implied non-con

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made.

Summary: Wiley catches Travis alone in a back alley.

A/N: Ok, so I know this premise is hardly original, but Sci-Fi was doing an all day L9 marathon and the bunnies sat up and took notice – this is one of the two ideas they came up with.

Blow Out the Candle

Travis didn't hear the scrape of his souls on the asphalt until it was too late to do anything about it except grunt at the impact of his body hitting the wall, before Jack had him pressed flat against the rough brick out back of the bar. The alley they were in was dark, shrouded in shadows and wet from the evening's rain – but more importantly, it was deserted.

By the time the kid gathered his wits about him and started to struggle Wiley had him pinned from chest to knees, his larger body glued along every line with clearly menacing intent. Groin nestled obscenely against ass, he chuckled as the hacker froze, the lithe body tensing at the feel of the older man's erection poking at him through two layers of denim, demanding he pay attention.

Eliciting a pained cry for the cheek now pressed harshly against brick, Wiley pushed Travis further into the wall, enjoying the feeble struggle as he pushed the black and red leather-clad arms up over the kid's head. Tangling their fingers together as he bit sharp hickies into the tanned neck, he purred darkly into that ear. "Hey, kid. Miss me?"

The sharp gasp was music to his ears as Travis shuddered, a delicious line of tension under him. "What - what do you want?"

Jack purred again, inhaling the intoxicating scent of shampoo, leather and sweat. "Don't move." He warned, untangling their fingers and moving quickly to unzip the kid's jeans, working them down just far enough to grant him access.

Travis shivered as the cooler air hit the newly exposed skin of his ass, but wisely did as he was told and didn't move.

Jack was going to have to be quick and that was too bad for the kid. He should just be grateful Jack had brought lube to make it bearable.

Positioning himself, Jack pushed in without stopping, groaning at the tight sheath gripping his cock. Holding tight with one hand clamped down painfully on one shoulder, he took a second to catch his breath before sinking in the last couple of inches, grinning fiercely at the sharp cry and sudden struggle.

"You scream and I'll make sure you can't sit down for a month," he warned lightly.

Waiting through the whimpers for the jerky nod of acceptance, once he got it Jack immediately set up a hard, fast pace, slapping up into the tight body and enjoying the jerky scrambles as Travis tried to brace himself against the sheer force of his thrusts, his fingers scrabbling frantically for purchase against the wet brick.

It was over in minutes, Wiley gripping one exposed hip hard enough to leave bruises while the other hand dug hard into the kid's shoulder, using both for leverage. Holding Travis in place half bent against the wall while he rutted, his hips slapped loudly against the round butt until he came, shooting deep inside the tight body.

Wiley stay where he was for long moments after, his nose buried in the long, dark curls while he caught his breath and Travis panted under him. Softening, he slipped out, only half-aware of the pained moan as the younger man shifted, still trapped between the wall and the cage of Jack's heavier body.

"Don't move." Jack told him, dredging up enough energy from where he rested his full weight along the prone body to reach into his jacket pocket. With an evil chuckle he inserted the plug inside the well-used little hole, provoking a gasp of surprise. "Wouldn't want you forgetting about me too soon, now would we?"

Stepping back allowed Travis to turn and the smile of welcome turned into a frown as Jack took in the slightly abraded cheek and the hard cock jutting out at him in accusation. "You didn't come?"

"You didn't give me a chance," Travis accused.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?"

Hearing the chuckle above him, Jack sank to his knees on the cold, wet asphalt while Travis leaned his shoulders back against the wall, leaving his hips room to thrust shallowly down his throat. Jack just chuckled and leaned in further, taking the leaking cock down his throat until his nose was buried against the flat plane of his hip. Then he swallowed.

"Fuck – Jack!" Travis came seconds after, one hand tangled in Jack's own red curls to keep him in place as he bucked and moaned through his release.

"We'll get to that," Wiley promised as he stood and tucked himself back in, making himself presentable for the ride home. "My place – one hour."

"Why so long?"

He could see the anticipation and questions in the dark eyes as the kid followed his lead and did the same, tidying jeans, shirts and biker jacket. "Give me a chance to break out the restraints and padded cuffs."

He saw the open mouth shut with a click as the renewed shudder rolled through Travis' body. "Holy crap."

Wiley chuckled. "One hour. Oh – and Trav?" He turned back to the younger man just as Travis was about to mount his bike. "Have fun riding back into town; I know how engine vibrations can make a trip – interesting."

Chuckling evilly at the sudden cursing, Jack smiled. "Happy birthday, kid."

end


End file.
